peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 June 2004
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2004-06-17 ; Comments *4-hour special show from Sonar, Barcelona. *File a) contains first 2 hours, terminating part way through the Bulllit live set. *File b) contains four of the live sets complete, two of them not included on the earlier file. Live From Sonar Festival, Barcelona 2004 *Fibla *Rec Overflow *Bullitt *Micro Audio Waves *Sesam-O *Sofus Forberg *Manuvers, V8, Streis, Soarse Spoke Tracklisting *Clinic: The Magician (Single) Domino *Joris Voorn: Incident (12") Sino *Mindflayer: Legionmnomein And Jumbinube Oboplex Company Marches (LP - It's Always 1999) Load :JP: "I've been told to thank Radio Barcelona and Maxima FM for their hospitality, although I have to say we've yet to see any of it. But I'm sure they'll be round later with cakes and ale." *Lee 'Shot' Williams: 'I'm Tore Up' (LP 'Welcome To The Club') King Records *Fibla: Live set from Sonar Festival, Barcelona *Marlowe: Popularity Gel (Single) Probe Plus *Lasser Moderna: Karabao (12") Nuevos Ricos :Foreigners speaking English, French and Italian translations of John Peel's One World show special in Barcelona. *Turbulence: Prove Them Wrong (7") XTerminator *Rec Overflow: Live set from Sonar Festival, Barcelona. *DJ Dreddy: 'Invade' (12") Sub Low *Peaks: 'Conwy Valley Love Song' (Various LP - The North South Divine) FF Vinyl *Pink & Brown: 'Sheriff Jessum' (LP 'US Pop Live Vol. 15') Contact :JP: "Once again I should thank Radio Barcelona and Maxima FM for their hospitality for allowing us to use this studio. I got told off earlier on for saying that there'd been no cakes and ale - and to be honest with you (whispers) still hasn't been. But you know, I'm hopeful." *Paco Osuna: Tornado (12") Zenit *Vaults: From The Grave (Friday Night Monday Morning - Blackout EP) Red Flag *Micro Audio Waves: Live set from Sonar Festival, Barcelona *Sluts Of Trust: Leave You Wanting More (LP - We Are All Sluts Of Trust) Chemikal Underground *Winifred Atwell: Crosshands Boogie (78) (Pig's Big 78) *Ez3kiel: Versus (LP - Barb4ry) Jarring Effects :Foreigners speaking English, Spanish and Dutch translations of John Peel's One World show special in Barcelona. *Caroline Martin: Blame (Various LP - The Hospital Radio Request List - Volume Two) Sink & Stove *Bulllit: Live set from Sonar Festival, Barcelona *Rodney Rogers' Red Peppers: Milenberg Joys (Various LP - Slidin' On The Frets (The Hawaiian Steel Guitar Phenomenon)) Yazoo *Friction & Nu-Balance: Tidal Wave (EP - Here Comes Trouble Vol. 11) Trouble On Vinyl *Bloc Party: Little Thoughts (Single) Wichita *195 Seconds!: 'Mladicu Moj' (CDR) White Label *Sesam-O: Live set from Sonar Festival, Barcelona *Giant Haystacks: People Disappear (LP - We Are Being Observed) Smart Guy Records *High Tone: Replay (LP - Opus Incertum) Jarring Effects *Ikara Colt: Repro/Roadshow/Nightmare (LP - Modern Apprentice) Fantastic Plastic *Fall: Fiery Jack (LP - 50,000 Fall Fans Can't Be Wrong) Sanctuary Midline *Sofus Forsberg: Live set from Sonar Festival, Barcelona *Joe Houston: Strollin' (LP - Rockin' At The Drive In) Ace Records *Marco Corola: Open Systems (LP - Open System) ELP *Steveless: 'Waited' (CDR) White Label *Biffy Clyro: 'Less The Product' (LP 'Gdansk') Gdansk *Big Joan: Here To Help (LP - Insects & Engines) Blood Red Sounds *Manuvers, V8, Streis, Soarse Spoken: Live set from Sonar Festival, Barcelona *Upsetters: 'Black Panta Dub' (LP '14 Dub Blackboard Jungle') Auralux File ;Name *a) John_Peel_20040617.mp3 *b) John Peel (Sonar live) 2004 pt 1 ;Length *a) 02:00:30 *b) 00:15:10, 00:18:40, 00:15:08, 00:12:08 ;Other *a) Many thanks to B *b) Fibla, Rec Overflow, Sesam-O and Sofus Forberg sets - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) Peel 2004-04 *a) Mooo *b) Life Has Surface Noise Category: 2004 Category: Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category: Available online